


Третья сестра

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Упрямый однолюб Северус Снейп потерпел очередное крушение своих надежд. Теперь он в срочном порядке овладевает новой колдовской специальностью – и питает новые надежды. Но у директора Хогвартса Альбуса Дамблдора на него совсем другие планы. Поэтому он… нет, не мешает Снейпу, а наоборот, помогает ему как можно быстрее добиться желаемого.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571





	Третья сестра

\- И чего стоят все эти наши эксперименты, если мы с вами живы, а она – по-прежнему нет? - прозвучал в тишине кабинета тусклый голос. – Кому нужны все эти хроновороты, если ее мы так и не смогли вернуть? Я очень сожалею о том, что бездумно согласился на ваше предложение. Лучше бы все оставалось так, как было. По крайней мере, у меня все еще была бы надежда.

Фоукс недовольно заворочался на насесте – с некоторых пор ему очень не нравился этот голос. Но хозяин феникса, судя по всему, не разделял чувств своего питомца и относился к тому, кто сейчас сидел в гостевом кресле в его кабинете, с явным сочувствием.

\- Северус, послушайте… – мягко сказал Дамблдор, сверкнув очками-половинками, и подался вперед в своем кресле. – Некоторые вещи невозможно исправить никакими экспериментами. И самое печальное, что никогда нельзя знать заранее, удастся ли исправить то, что хочется, или это, так сказать, путь в никуда. Приходится рисковать, действовать наудачу… Вот кто бы мог предположить, что с помощью хроноворота нам все-таки удастся изменить судьбу Фрэнка и Алисы Долгопупсов? Но это случилось! И теперь юный Невилл больше не сирота… Спрашивается, почему такое счастье не могло бы выпасть и Гарри Поттеру? Но нет: судьба его родителей – увы, факт, не подающийся изменению. Во всяком случае, доступными нам способами. Любыми, даже незаконными. Мы сделали все, что могли…

\- К слову, о незаконных способах… Профессор Дамблдор, я хотел вам сказать кое-что…

\- Не надо, Северус. Я все знаю.

\- От кого? – нервно вскинулся его собеседник.

\- От вас. Я же вижу, какой профессией вы сейчас пытаетесь овладеть в срочном порядке… Неужели вы всерьез думали, что это можно скрыть? Даже Фоукс, если вы заметили, реагирует на вас иначе. Ему, как воплощению вечной жизни, не по душе флюиды, идущие от вас теперь. Если бы он мог говорить, то непременно сказал бы вам, что ваш нынешний выбор – это тоже путь в никуда. Но Фоукс, к сожалению или к счастью, говорить не умеет, поэтому за него это вам говорю я. Некромантия – ремесло, требующее слишком много и дающее слишком мало. Лили вы все равно не вернете, говорю вам это прямо. Но заплатить за попытку вам в любом случае придется. Ценой, скорее всего, станет ваша жизнь. Понимаю, что вас все равно не удержать, но я должен был попробовать…

Наступила тишина, которую прерывали только негромкие звуки, похожие на ворчание, которые издавал Фоукс. Наконец собеседник директора поднялся с кресла.

\- С вашего позволения, я пойду…

\- Всего доброго, – сухо ответил Дамблдор, но когда за Снейпом уже почти закрылась дверь, вдруг спросил вслед, словно кинжал метнул: – Я так понимаю, что ваше возвращение на пост декана временно откладывается?

Северус глухо кашлянул, прочистив горло.

\- Простите, но я физически буду не в силах совмещать… Даже зельеварение я сейчас преподаю лишь потому, что пообещал это вам ранее, и от слов своих не отказываюсь. Но больше никому никаких обещаний давать не буду. По понятной причине.

\- Ясно… Идите-идите, – махнул рукой директор. – Не смею задерживать.

Когда за Снейпом закрылась дверь, тоненько прозвенев запирающими чарами, директор с неожиданной для его возраста резвостью вскочил с кресла и подошел к клетке с фениксом. 

– Нет, ты это слышал, Фоукс? – возмущенно воскликнул он. – Обещания ему давать страшно, видите ли! К смерти он готовится, эгоист этакий! Ответственность, Мерлин его подери, проявляет, где не надо! Променял высокое искусство зелий на смертельно опасную лженауку… А то, что у меня факультет без декана простаивает, в то время как лучший кандидат на этот пост собирается бездарно про…колдовать свою жизнь – между прочим, вторично ему подаренную! – это для него ничего не значит, да? 

Феникс издал негодующий звук и взъерошил перья. Одно перо, выпав из его крыла, блеснуло алым всполохом в луче заходящего солнца и плавно приземлилось на темный паркет.

***  
За несколько недель занятий некромантией Северус Снейп так исхудал, что добротный магловский костюм висел на нем, как те обноски, в которых он был вынужден щеголять когда-то в детстве. Но это было все же лучше, чем появиться на магловском кладбище в мантии. По крайней мере, редкие посетители здесь совершенно не оглядывались на него, занятые своими делами, и он смог спокойно поискать то, о чем ему говорил Дамблдор.

Да, все оказалось именно так, как и рассказывал директор: у южной стены коуквортского кладбища, под высоким ясенем, – довольно-таки далеко от могил Эвансов-старших! – приткнулось неказистое надгробие из серого камня. Сквозь сетку трещинок отчетливо проступала потускневшая надпись черными буквами: «Мелисса Хилл, 1955–1967». Жухлая трава покрывала весь этот заброшенный уголок кладбища.

Склонив голову, Северус Снейп глядел на серый камень и вспоминал о своем детстве. Обычно из тех лет он вызывал в памяти только самые светлые моменты – те, что провел с Лили. Все остальное, то есть весь мрачный фон своей тогдашней жизни, он предпочитал мысленно обходить стороной, подобно тому, как человек, смотрясь в старое, но еще ясное зеркало, старается не замечать сгнившую в труху раму. Но сейчас пришлось вспомнить не только Лили, но и многое другое… 

Чистенький, уютный дом Эвансов… Мистер и миссис Эванс, всегда сверху вниз, с тщательно скрываемым презрением глядевшие на обитателей Паучьего тупика… В Паучьем тупике упорно гуляли слухи о том, что этот Эванс, с виду такой добропорядочный господин, отец двух дочерей, на самом деле не такой уж и добропорядочный. И что дочек у него не две, а три. Старшую, прижитую от прислуги, умершей родами, он пристроил в приют за год до того, как женился на женщине, которая ему ровня. Дать внебрачной дочери свою фамилию он отказался. В ту пору маленький Северус отстранялся от этих слухов, они его не интересовали – он видел только Лили, ее одну на всем белом свете. Какое дело ему было до похождений мистера Эванса! А вот сейчас пришлось вспомнить…

Душа и тело… Тело и душа… Ох, как же их трудно соединить! А Северус сумел. Он понял, как вернуть с того света душу Лили. Искусному зельевару было не так уж сложно постичь суть некромантии – ведь зельеварение тоже в известной степени связано с превращениями живого в мертвое и наоборот. Нет, он не питал излишних иллюзий: старинные гримуары обещали ему совсем немного времени на личное счастье после достижения результата. Искусно воссозданная копия Лили недолго будет радовать его в этом мире. Но это не страшно, ведь он и сам недолго заживется на этом свете. Потому что за счастье всегда надо платить.

Что ж, оставалось только найти подходящее тело. И вот оно, наконец, нашлось. И какое! Единокровная сестра Лили. Абсолютно похожая на нее внешне, если верить Дамблдору. Не то что эта злюка Петуния, смахивающая на давно не кормленную лошадь!

На радостях он даже дал директору обещание занять пост декана сразу же после завершения эксперимента и воплощения своей мечты в жизнь. Старик сам виноват, что выманил у него эту пустую клятву. А он не станет разочаровывать начальство раньше времени. Когда у него все получится, он целую неделю, все эти семь бесценных дней, будет под разными предлогами увиливать от встречи с Дамблдором. А потом… Ну а потом, если верить «Двойному кругу живой и мертвой плоти», «Пособию по извлечению души из тьмы бесконечной», «Трактату о цене жизни и смерти» и ряду других столь же авторитетных источников, спрашивать выполнение обещания директору будет уже не с кого… 

Кстати, а как Дамблдор вообще узнал об этой всеми позабытой сестре Лили? И о том, что она жива? Хотя какая разница – возможностей у него хватает… Гораздо интереснее другое: почему Дамблдор так легко согласился на этот эксперимент? Учитывая его принципы, трудно было представить, что он вот так просто отдаст эту магглу на растерзание магу. Ведь Северус лишит Мелиссу души, то есть фактически убьет. А потом воскресит, но уже с новой душой… И это будет, можно сказать, уже не она, а Лили Эванс. Кстати, а как сама Лили отнесется к этому, когда воскреснет в чужом теле? Нет, об этом лучше не думать…  
  
И все-таки тут что-то не так. С далеким прошлым все понятно: отец предпочел выставить незаконную дочь мертвой, даже плиту заказал и установил на кладбище – на случай, если жена все-таки когда-нибудь узнает о грехе его молодости. А сам сплавил девочку в приют. Но что же случилось дальше? Что сейчас с этой Мелиссой?

Дамблдор дал ему адрес, по которому следовало искать эту женщину, но ни словом не обмолвился о том, что там находится. Хорошо, если это какая-нибудь халупа, где Мелисса проживает в совершенном одиночестве. Тогда пропавшей женщины еще долго никто не хватится. А вдруг она замужем, и это дом ее мужа? Или, к примеру, она осталась работать в приюте, в котором выросла? В таком случае выкрасть ее будет непросто: придется незаконным образом стирать память маглам. Как же тревожно идти неизвестно куда, стучаться в дверь и не знать, что это за дверь…  
  
И вдруг Снейп, шагавший от кладбища к остановке такси, остановился и замер от пронзившей его внезапной догадки. По тому адресу скорее всего находится больница… А Мелисса, наверное, пребывает в коме. То есть, все равно что мертвая. Только на таких условиях Дамблдор мог дать ему карт-бланш! Что ж, вот и отлично. Воодушевленный, он прибавил шагу – до стоянки оставалось совсем немного. А он торопился. Он очень торопился навстречу своему счастью. 

Вот и нужный квартал. Такси плавно затормозило у тротуара. Опрятное кирпичное здание с решетками на окнах и высоким забором больше напоминало тюрьму, нежели больницу, и Снейп подумал, что он как-то упустил в своих расчетах этот вариант. Да, Мелисса-заключенная, особенно если она осуждена за какое-нибудь тяжкое преступление, тоже могла заставить Дамблдора поступиться его высокими принципами… Но какая, в общем-то, разница, что эта женщина представляет собой сейчас? Главное, кем она станет потом…

Тут Северус Снейп поднял голову. И прочел вывеску у ворот.

До крыльца он шел как во сне. В голове билась одна мысль: уйти отсюда немедленно! А ноги сами несли его к двери здания. И вот дверь открылась… Он машинально ответил на вопрос медсестры: «Вы к кому?», и та, прежде чем направиться в глубь здания по коридору, заверила его, что Мелисса Хилл сейчас выйдет. Другая медсестра пригласила его присесть на диванчик для посетителей. Но он остался стоять на негнущихся ногах, под хмурым взглядом дюжего охранника в белом халате, стоящего у двери.

Но вот в коридоре раздались уверенные шаги медсестры и чьи-то еще – робкие, едва слышные… Прошло несколько секунд – и в холле появилась… Лили Эванс. Ее держала под руку медсестра. Лили почти не изменилась. Разве что немного пополнела, да надо лбом в рыжих кудрях пробилась тоненькая седая прядь. Главным отличием было выражение лица: пустое, равнодушное, убийственно спокойное… Медсестра подвела Лили к Северусу, но не оставила их вдвоем, а по-прежнему держала свою пациентку под руку.  
  
Лили наконец обратила внимание на Снейпа и молча уставилась на него, открыв рот. Так прошло несколько томительных секунд. Но вот Лили пожевала губами, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, и обратилась к Снейпу каким-то детским, капризным голосом:

\- Папа?

Из угла ее приоткрытого рта стекала ниточка слюны.

***  
\- Вы смогли бы уже завтра приступить к обязанностям декана? – спросил Альбус Дамблдор.

\- Могу даже сегодня, – без запинки ответил Северус Снейп.

\- Прекрасно! Тогда в добрый час, мальчик мой! – отозвался директор, и вновь назначенный декан Слизерина, занявший эту должность во второй раз после некоторого перерыва, четким шагом прошел к двери и покинул кабинет своего начальника.

\- Поздравляю, профессор! – восхищенно сказала Минерва МакГонагалл. – Вам это все-таки удалось!

\- Ну не без труда, не без труда… – рассеянно сказал директор, задумчиво глядя вслед Снейпу. – Пришлось вспомнить молодость, освежить свои знания в области некромантики… И спасибо Фоуксу, конечно. Если бы не его перо, этот глупый мальчишка Северус уже послезавтра отошел бы в мир иной вместе со своей пассией. Но в первую очередь спасибо вам, Минерва! Не думаю, что кто-то, кроме вас, сумел бы трансфигурировать перо феникса в кристалл. Причем так, что даже наш многоопытный Северус ничего не заметил! Конечно, о подобном писали многие – как о возможности попрать смерть…

\- Многие? – чуточку обиженно переспросила Минерва МакГонагалл.

\- Да, многие… Разумеется, из тех, чьи труды у нас хранятся в Запретной секции. Я, например, еще в юности читал у целого ряда авторов, что если в ходе обряда оживления вместо кристалла применить перо феникса, то можно будет вернуть душу в наш мир не на какую-то жалкую неделю, а на долгую жизнь… При условии, конечно, что под рукой окажется подходящее тело для размещения души. Более того – сила пера феникса такова, что при этом тот, кто проводил бы обряд, тоже остался бы жив, вопреки всем законам мира мертвых! А эти законы, как вы знаете, беспощадны к некроманту, желающему получить почти полноценное человеческое создание, а не просто мертвого слугу, бездумно исполняющего приказы… Но перо феникса – материал весьма капризный. Реализовать такое на практике до вас не пробовал никто. Ну, или пробовали, но не смогли потом поделиться с потомками итогами своих экспериментов. По объективной причине.

\- А может, это просто никому не было нужно? – промолвила его собеседница. – Ведь случай Северуса – исключение… Обычно навыки некромантов используются в гораздо более приземленных целях. И еще… Вы не считаете, профессор, что нам лучше было заранее предупредить Северуса, а не подменять кристалл тайком? 

\- Не скромничайте, дорогая Минерва… Я с удовольствием наградил бы вас Орденом Мерлина первой степени за храбрость! Но за то, что мы с вами провернули в эти дни, полагается не орден, а срок в Азкабане… Я еще и поэтому не стал раньше времени посвящать Северуса в детали. Придет время – расскажем ему. Не всё, разумеется…

\- Профессор Дамблдор, я все хочу спросить: как вам пришел в голову этот план? Ведь в данном случае все упиралось в то, чтобы найти нужное тело. И надо же было догадаться порыться в прошлом семьи Эванс! Лично я до такого не додумалась бы. Отдельно восхищаюсь вашей удачливостью. Найти идеально подходящий к случаю скелет в чужом шкафу – это же один шанс на миллион…

\- Знаете, Минерва, на самом деле… – начал было директор, но тут раздался стук в дверь. Хозяин кабинета взмахнул рукой, с мелодичным звоном опали запирающие чары, и дверь распахнулась. Через порог шагнул Филч, коротко поздоровался и начал рапортовать:

\- На кладбище мы с домовыми эльфами ночью все зачистили. Камень вынесли и утопили в реке. А утром я наконец-то выбрался в Косой переулок, сходил в банк и обменял там магловские деньги на сикли. Так что вот ваша сдача, от реставраторов.

С этими словами Филч подошел к столу директора школы и положил перед своим начальником тощий мешочек с монетами. 

\- Каких реставраторов? – удивленно поинтересовалась Минерва МакГонагалл.

\- Музейных, дорогая Минерва, музейных, – ответил ее начальник. – Тех самых, которые по моему заказу изготовили для нас искусственно состаренный надгробный камень с нужной надписью.

\- З-зачем? – спросила профессор МакГонагалл, во все глаза глядя на директора.

\- Видите ли, на кладбище не имелось готовой могилы с именем столь необходимой нам пациентки психиатрической лечебницы. Так что пришлось нам самим потрудиться. Но магию для этого использовать было нельзя: Северус Снейп – это вам не юный Гарри Поттер… Он живо разгадал бы наш ход! Пришлось обратиться к магловским волшебникам – реставраторам… И они состряпали чудесное старое надгробие. Оно отлично сыграло свою роль и убедило Северуса искать Мелиссу, трогательную историю которой я ему поведал. Но после этого я счел за благо уничтожить камень: не люблю оставлять лишних следов. 

\- Значит, отец Лили Эванс вовсе не маскировал свой грех таким способом?

\- Скажу вам больше, дорогая Минерва: никакого греха не было вообще. У Эвансов было всего две дочери – Петуния и Лили. И никаких внебрачных детей!

\- То есть, вы все это придумали? Нет, погодите… Северус ведь сам вспоминал о том, что отец Лили, по слухам, имел внебрачную дочь…

\- Минерва, мне ли вам рассказывать о том, как корректируют воспоминания? Надеюсь, я не буду выглядеть нескромным, если скажу, что в этом искусстве я далеко обогнал Северуса – между прочим, тоже весьма неплохо им владеющего…

\- Хорошо, но откуда столь невероятное сходство? Ведь эта Мелисса Хилл как две капли воды похожа на бедную Лили! Кто же она такая?

\- Да просто какая-то несчастная маггла, которой мы с вами – так уж удачно повернулось – дали возможность прожить новую жизнь, в которой у нее будут и здоровье, и взаимная любовь. А главное, с ее помощью мы вернули к нормальной жизни нашего Северуса. Ну и попутно решили небольшой кадровый вопрос…

\- Но как вы смогли подобрать столь точного двойника Лили?

\- Большинство домовых эльфов Хогвартса помнили в лицо Лили Эванс. Я разослал их по всему Лондону с тем, чтобы они, не обнаруживая себя, то есть будучи невидимками для маглов, нашли женщину, максимально похожую на нее. 

\- И им это удалось? Невероятно!

\- А что тут такого? Лили Эванс была, конечно, очень талантливой молодой ведьмой, но внешностью она обладала самой что ни на есть рядовой. Подобрать ее двойника оказалось проще простого – домовые эльфы управились с этим за одни сутки.

\- У Лили Эванс – рядовая внешность? Скажите это Северусу Снейпу…

\- Знаете, Минерва, на Востоке есть легенда о несчастных влюбленных Лейли и Меджнуне, наподобие наших Ромео и Джульетты. Так вот, один восточный магловский поэт как-то сказал замечательную фразу: «Чтобы понять всю красоту Лейли, надо смотреть на нее глазами Меджнуна»… Вы с этим согласны? Лично я – на все сто процентов.

  
2020


End file.
